Ehler's tale
by Zeven
Summary: The story of Ensign Zech Ehler's first assignment in deep space. Chapter 1-5


Ensign's personal log Star date 52759.9  
  
  
The fourteen-hour shuttle trip has given me the opportunity to reflect on my first assignment. I am to report to Outpost 328, a new space station situated near the distant Federation region known as the Chindoku Expanse.  
  
In anticipation of this trip, I've been studying the layout of outpost 328. Despite its small size compared to a starbase, the outpost is a self-sufficient environment, capable of sustaining over two hundred crewmembers. I've also learned that the outpost has two new holodecks. It looks like I'll be able to run my training programs after all. One thing is certain, after this long trip, I look forward to practicing my meditation programs to relax.  
  
I believe this assignment will be an excellent chance for me to learn things I couldn't while in the academy. Hopefully my experiences at outpost 328 will help me get an assignment on a starship. Some day.  
  
  
Ehler sat in the small living quarters of the shuttle "we should be arriving anytime now," he thought to himself. "Yup. Anytime now." He sat there an hour or so longer until his commbadge chimed, "Seako to Ehler" Ehler sat up rather quickly, hitting his head on the upper bunk. He reached for his commbadge and tapped it as he rubbed his head, "Ehler here, go ahead." "We have arrived at outpost 328 Ensign," replied Seako. "Thank you lieutenant.. I'll be right out" Ehler tapped his commbadge again, deactivating it. Zech grabbed his bag and opened the small door to the main area of the shuttle, walking out into the cockpit.  
  
"Hello Ensign. Glad to see you are ready to depart.. I'm sorry I won't be able to dock. I have to deliver those med supplies to Kellos 4." Said Lieutenant Seako, "I have to get there in 13 hours." Ehler smiled "You have a fun trip. Kellos 4 is 50 light years form here." "Oh don't worry, ensign. I will have fun." She paused as she checked her console, "You can contact outpost 328 for a beam over now. We are within range." Zech nodded to the lady as he tapped his badge. "Ensign Ehler to outpost 328, one to beam over." He smiled again at the lieutenant as his molecular structure was dematerialized by the transporter beam, and soon re-materialized on the transporter pad of outpost 328. He was greeted by the stations commanding officer.  
  
"Sir, Ensign Zech Ehler reporting as ordered." Ehler said has he snapped to attention. "Hello ensign, I am Commander Ellik Jonahs. Welcome aboard outpost 328," Ellik motioned to the door, "If you will follow me, I will show you to your quarters."  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ehler lay in the bed of his new quarters, the same place he had been for the past few hours. He had a lot to think about after all, his first duty shift out of the academy would start in 12 hours. Zech new he needed to get some sleep, but he couldn't sleep with his first assignment beginning at 0800 tomorrow. He sat up in his bed, "Maybe I'll stop by the holodecks for a while," he thought aloud.  
  
Moments later the ensign approached the holodeck doors, "Computer, begin program Ehler gamma four." He waited a moment for the computer to respond, "Program active, you may enter when ready." Ehler walked into the holodeck and looked at the scenery around him. It was a room with no furniture in it; there was one holographic opponent in the room. The masked hologram stood there, ready for a fight. Ehler walked to the far wall and took off his uniform jacket and hung it on a hook there. He then proceeded to stand in front of the hologram, the hologram and Ehler bowed to each other, then they each got into a ready stance. The hologram was the first to attack, Zech easily blocked the punch, raising his left arm as he sent his right foot into the hologram's side, then jumping back, reading again. "You're getting soft on me hologram." Ehler said to the non-responsive holographic character. "Computer, raise difficulty to level...8" "Warning, this difficulty level is not recommended," replied the computer. "Noted, proceed with level change." The hologram flickered for a moment then appeared back holding a long staff in his hands. "Please select your weapon," Asked the computer. "The nunchuka," Ehler said, the weapon he requested appearing in his hands. As he got into a ready stance his weapon vanished, followed by the rest of his program... "Computer, re-open program from the last point of closing" The computer didn't respond. "Computer, respond," Still no reply. Ehler walked to his uniform jacket and grabbed his commbadge, tapping it to activate. "Ehler to OPS," There was no response from OPS. "Ehler to Commander Jonahs" He said, once again receiving no response. He slid on his uniform jacket as he walked to the holo-deck doors. They didn't open so he had opened it manually. Once he had the door opened, he stepped outside, almost walking into phaser fire.   
  
  
He went back into the holodeck and made way for the emergency Jeffries tube. After opening the hatch he climbed inside and crawled for about 100 meters before coming to security office exit/entrance to the Jeffries tubes. As he exited, he didn't find anyone in the security offices. Zech walked over to the weapons locker and opened it to find 3 compression phase rifles missing, and all but one of the type -1 hand phasers. He took the hand phaser and holstered it inside his uniform jacket, and took one of the compression phase rifles and slung it over his shoulder. Thinking it is better to be safe then sorry, he grabbed the other phaser rifle and held it in his hands, suddenly wishing he would of completed that special operations course he took in the academy.  
  
Ehler quietly walked out of the security offices and looked down the corridors as he walked. He soon spotted a fallen crewmember, a lieutenant. "Lieutenant," he said walking up to the woman. "What happened?" He asked. "The Jem ' Hadar. The renegade ones, they attacked us... And boarded... We had no warning..." Ehler looked around, then back to the lieutenant. "Are you injured badly?" "No," she said, "I was shot in the leg. I fell and they moved on." "I'm going to head to the bridge" Ehler said as he took the phaser rifle he held in his hand and gave it to her, "You try to get to sickbay." "Alright Ensign... I suppose you know more on this then a science officer would" Zech nodded and ran off down the corridor, grabbing the phaser rifle off his back as he did so.  
  
A few moments later Ehler arrived at the door to the bridge, upon approaching it, he found it was locked. "Computer, open this door, security override Ehler pi omega one" The bridge door opened and Zech walked inside to see Jem ' Hadar holding the crew hostage, and the small group on the bridge turned and fired their weapons at Ehler. He dropped to the ground, and returned fire, dropping one of the Jem ' Hadar to the ground, the Jem ' Hadar first called as he grabbed one of the younger officers and pointed his rifle at him" Fire another shot, Starfleet... And I kill this Ensign." The phaser fire stopped and Ehler stood up, Arms raised. The Vorta who was with the Jem ' Hadar walked up to Ehler and was within an arms reach away. "You Starfleet... Have caused trouble today," He said. Ehler replied with "Yeah? And I'm about to cause some more." "You forget. We are the ones holding the guns" "Is that so?" In the next instant, Ehler grabbed the Vorta and spun him around, pulling the type one phaser from his uniform jacket and aiming it at his head "Drop your weapons or the Vorta dies!" Said Ehler "Do as he said" ordered the Vorta... The Jem ' Hadar dropped their weapons, complying with the Order. "Commander Jonahs, Get their weapons..." The commander went over and grabbed their Jem ' Hadar weapons, throwing one weapon to each of his crew, then grabbing Ehler's rifle and walking off the bridge, Ehler walked backwards off the bridge, releasing the Vorta and turning to run, the small band of Starfleet officers stopped at a weapons locker. "Ensign Ehler, Your methods are a little... Unorthodox, but the job was well done." Said Commander Jonahs "Uh... Thank you sir" Replied Ehler.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ehler, You and White head to engineering, we need to get a communiqué out if we are going to get help, Commander Alaoth and I will head to sickbay and meet up with the officers there." Said Commander Jonahs after handing out weapons to all but Ehler, who he simply returned the phaser rifle to. "Aye commander," was heard from the three officers. The four Starfleet officers split up, White and Ehler taking the turbo lift, and Alaoth and Jonahs heading down the corridor towards the infirmary.  
  
"Ensign, as a security officer, you should take command of our little team here," said Lieutenant White. "Sir? You are the ranking officer.. You are the logical choice for command," replied Ehler "Ensign, I am giving you an order, you will take command of this team." White snapped back. "Yes sir." Said Ehler, "I believe we should take this way," "Ensign, that path will add an additional 24 minutes 37 seconds to our trip to the engineering section" protested White, "Sir, that path leads directly to a Jeffries tube containing a communication conduit." Ehler countered, for once, glad he actually studied the specs of this outpost. "it appears you are correct, let's go." Before the two could move, phaser shots hit by their heads, both of them men raised their rifles and returned fire, only managing to cause damage to the outpost. They were fired upon again "Stay here!" Ehler yelled, diving across the corridor and hiding behind a bulkhead. A few more phaser shots flew down the corridor and Ehler leaned out and fired a couple quick shots, missing the Jem' Hadar, but managing to hit a plasma conduit, making the area explode, killing the Jem ' Hadar "let's go!" he yelled again, running off to the end of the corridor, and to the Jeffries tube. White soon reached the Jeffries tube access, moments after Zech had it opened and crawled in. "How exactly do we plan on accessing this communications conduit without a terminal?" The Lieutenant questioned. "Easy, didn't they teach you how to link your commbadge and tricorder to a comm. conduit to send a subspace signal at the academy?" Zech replied. "No, communications hacking was not a required course." Both of the officers crawled down the Jeffries tube.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Commanders Jonahs and Alaoth entered the infirmary, finding 75 crewmembers packing the place. "Gentleman!" Yelled Alaoth, all the officers quieted down and turned their attention tot he commanders. "We have almost 130 Jem ' Hadar aboard. They were all on one ship; we don't know why our sensors didn't pick up the cruiser... They have control of almost all the weapons on board the outpost, and are in control of the bridge. Two of our officers are not here with us, Ensign Ehler, who is not even officially on duty, and Lieutenant White. They are trying to contact a ship. The closest one is the USS Explorer, her CO should be more then happy to help us out. Lets hope Ehler and White get that comm. out. In the meantime, everyone should arm themselves. On this deck there is hyposprays, two weapons lockers, and various other objects that can be used as weapons. Remember, the Jem ' Hadar have their rifles still. If you manage to kill one, steal their weapons. That is all. Move out. Collect weapons." All the officers began moving, finding weapons as ordered "So far so good, sir" Alaoth said "Well, Adealin, so far, our best isn't enough to hold off the Jem ' Hadar, But why would the Jem ' Hadar want our outpost in the first place?"  
  
  
****  
  
"There... That should do it." Said Ehler. "How many times have you done this, Zech?" Will asked, looking at the device Zech had constructed from his commbadge, Will's tricorder and the communications conduit. "Well. Never... Except in simulations, and I always failed." Zech replied. "You do know you should have told me this, never have accomplishing this task...." Will complained, looking at the device. Zech said nothing as he activated the commbadge, waiting a second before speaking to it "This is Ensign Zech Ehler of Outpost 328 to any Starfleet vessel, if you are receiving this please respond.." Ehler shook his head, almost ready to give when they heard, "This is Captain Arayuss of the USS Explorer, how can I help you ensign?" "Captain! The outpost is being taken over by the Jem ' Hadar! We require assistance!" Ehler yelled into the comm. "Ensign! Calm yourself. Your eccentric behavior will only alert the Jem ' Hadar to your current location." "Yes captain. We need help as soon as possible. Most of the crew, if not all, are in the infirmiry, taking base there" Ehler said, calming down. "Ensign, inform your CO we will be arriving in approximately three hours. Then proceed to engineering, I want the outpost shields down when I arrive." "Aye captain." "Good luck, Ensign, Arayuss out." White looked at Ehler, "Well.. That went rather well.. Next time let me do the talkin, will ya?" Zech looked at him grinning, "You put me in command, remember?" As Ehler began disassembling the device he rigged for communications, White tapped his commbadge, "White to Jonahs, sir, Ehler and I are in Jeffries tube 47 baker, we have made contact with the Explorer, we have about three hours to hold the Jem ' Hadar off. Ehler and I must go to Main Engineering and make sure the shields will stay offline." "Noted Lieutenant, keep me informed, Jonahs out."  
  
  
  
The two Starfleet officers looked at each other before crawling down the Jeffries tubes towards main engineering, The climbed down a ladder for 12 decks before coming to access tube 47-gamma, the exit to main engineering was 40 meters down this access tube. Ehler lead the way down the access tube, stopping once he came to the access hatch. "This is it," he said, bringing the phaser rifle from his shoulder, into his right hand, readying it to fire is necessary. "I'm reading several Jem ' Hadar beyond this hatch, at 5, 12, and 15 meters away," White pointed out. Ehler opened the hatch quietly, and stepped out, bringing his rifle to bear on the nearest Jem ' Hadar as White stepped out of the Jeffries tube. Both officers took aim on the Jem ' Hadar and fired, taking out two at a time, until all of the cloned warriors were dead. "That was rather easy," Ehler said, stating the obvious. "I'll take out the shields," White said, stepping to the shield control console. Will tapped the console, bringing the shields down, then aiming his rifle at it and fired a single shot, completely destroying it. As the console exploded, twenty Jew 'Hadar surrounded them. The Jem ' Hadar first stepped forward, "Starfleet, enough trouble from you. Drop your weapons!" Both officers dropped their phaser rifles. Ensign Ehler, and Lieutenant White were arrested.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Star lines streaked past on the view screen on the USS Explorer, as Captain Arayuss sat in his command chair. "Report," he called out. "Captain, a ship is approaching on an intercept course. It will intercept us in 15 seconds. The same time we will be dropping out of warp," came a response from Haroldo Gourian. "Red Alert! Aléjandro, drop us out of warp. Come about, prepare to return fire." The Explorer dropped out of warp, the star lines returning to normal, as the Explorer went to impulse. The helm officer had brought the ship to a complete stop, activating thrusters to turn the ship 180 degrees, in a classic smuggler's reverse, then bringing the ship to impulse speeds. The tactical officer then locked onto the Jem ' Hadar ship and fired a spread of quantum torpedoes. The Jem ' Hadar ship took a direct hit, but still had enough power to fight; it began evasive maneuvers and started firing on the Explorer. "Evasive pattern Delta-4. Fire at will." A barrage of phaser fire flew from the primary phaser banks of the Explorer into the already damaged Jem 'Hadar ship, disabling it. "The Jem 'Hadar ship is disabled, Captain." "Very well. Stand down to yellow alert."  
  
  
Moments later the Explorer was within range of the outpost, it detected the two other Jem 'Hadar ships; with two quick phaser shots, the tactical, and engine systems of both ships were disabled. "Contact Ensign Ehler, Mr. Gourian," ordered Captain Arayuss. Lieutenant Gourian tapped his console, "I'm not getting any response from the Ensign, Captain." Aeryck looked towards the tactical console "Jared, scan for the ensign's life signs." D'Shoua tapped his console. "I'm detecting him on deck 38, section 24 alpha. Main engineering. My sensors show two humanoids, and numerous Jem ' Hadar." The captain Quickly ordered "Beam them out of there." "Captain, I'm afraid I cannot, our transporters were damaged during the battle." Replied D'Shoua. "Commander," Captain Arayuss said, looking towards his executive officer, "Assemble an away team and take a shuttle over to the outpost." Commander Carpathia nodded and replied "Aye captain," turning towards the turbolift and calling towards OPS, "Harry, you're with me," He ordered, then tapped his commbadge, "Ensign Calzada, your services are needed in the shuttle bay, prepare for away team duty." Dianna Calzada's reply was heard over E'Jay Carpathia's commbadge, "Aye commander, on my way." 


End file.
